Rule the Galaxy with Me
by S0nic4lly
Summary: I am a hardcore Reylo shipper! These are just a bunch of one-shot drabbles that will range from original plot line to modern au’s. There will be LOTS of fluffy monents, and some may be a little more risque. Please R&R!
1. Sleepless

She lays in her bed and stares at the ceiling, different from the scratchy wires and metals she used to sleep under in Jakku. Some nights she'd venture out to sleep under the stars. But those nights were the most restless, she'd lie awake , watching for some sign of her family. Waiting. Waiting. Growing. Crying.

She sighs heavily and turns to her side, pulling the blankets up over her head, _those_ words creeping up and echoing in her mind, "You are nothing... but not to me".

She shakes her head and shuts her eyes tightly, to _force_ herself to fall asleep. To _force_ herself to not think of _him._

He lays in his bed with one hand tucked under his head while the other rests on his stomach. He can **feel** her restlessness. He can **feel** her thinking of him. He knows that he shouldn't invade, that he should give her enough privacy to relish in her thoughts of conflict. But he can't. He can't because he wants her to call to him.

He **needs** her to call to him.

His mind drifts to those childhood days spent in the company of himself. Those days when he would sit under the skies after Jedi training and search for some sign of his family. Waiting. Waiting. Growing. Crying.

He shakes his head and covers his face with a pillow, pressing with enough force to end it all. But he stops, because in the dark of night, his Rey of light beckons,

"Ben? Are you awake?"

He removes the pillow and turns to his side, a small smile on his lips.

"Well, that wasn't too long of a wait."


	2. Bottles and Polaroids

( **This Drabble is based on "New Years Day" by Taylor Swift , it's a modern lil' college Drabble. Enjoy!)**

Rey sighs as she picks up the scattered bottles left from last nights party off of the floor. Honestly, this was the last time they ever threw a party. Scratch that, the last time she ever _allowed_ Poe to throw a party again. It wasn't fair that she was left to pick up the mess while he ran off with Finn for the night.

"Stupid Poe", she mumbles. Her head throbbed, and her face fell at the sight of the apartment. There was more glitter on the floor than stars in the sky. She sighs again and kicks the nearest beer bottle. It rolled away and crashed into the wall with a loud clang that made her head throb again. She was about to toss the bag of bottles she was holding when something caught her eye. It was a Polaroid.

It looked like her and someone else. Eyebrow raised, she picks it up and gasps. That was definitely her, no questions asked. But she wasn't alone, she was kissing someone.

It looked like someone had taken it from afar, and she couldn't make out the person she was making out _with_. Bottles forgotten, she plops down on the couch to examine the picture.

"Morning ", a voice cuts in. She looks up, surprised at the sudden realization that she wasn't alone. "Kylo?", she asks, even more surprised," What are you doing here?"

"Uhh ", he looks over at her from the top of the open fridge door, "I slept over... with you... after the party."

Rey's eyes go wide and she looks back at the picture, his figure now clear as day.

"Holy Padme!", she screams and stands up, dropping the picture as if it had burst into flames in her hands.

"Whoa!", he rushes over to her.

"Did you spend the night? Did my roommates see you?", she asks in confusion.

Kylo stands there, also confused, "I did sleep over and only Rose saw me on her way to class. Poe hasn't set foot in here all morning."

"Um... did we... ya know?", she blushes but looks him directly in the eyes.

Kylo blushes slightly, mostly the tip of his ears turn red, and laughs softly," No. We did not". His answer and his eyes are sincere, never looking away from hers.

"Oh, thank Windu", she looks at him relieved.

Kylo chuckles and looks down at the floor while scratching the back of his neck, "we did spoon, however, you were my little spoon all night".

She squeaks and turns an even brighter red, causing him to laugh harder.

He bends down and picks up another Polaroid left on the floor ," Looks like I wasn't the only one who got lucky", he turns it over to show her.

Rey scoots closer , and takes it, "I swear, these two can't keep their hands off each other", she giggles.

He smiles again at the sound of her laugh, his lopsided smile catching her attention.

"Um, Well, Feel free to stay and get something to eat", she sighs and reaches for the discarded bag of bottles.

He says nothing, and picks up a few scattered bottles, tossing them inside the bag.

She smiles to herself and continues to pick up bottles and found polaroids covered in glitter. Both of them cleaning up side by side, and ending their day mouth to mouth.


	3. Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea

**(I'm really digging FOB's new album, you guys. This one is based on "Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea", And focuses a bit more on Kylo. See if you can spot the lyrics!)**

Kylo sits in the corner of the shower with his knees curled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them and his head tucked tightly into them. The water falls on his pitiful figure, sticking his long hair to his face, and disguising his tears. The scar on his face stings, even though it's just that, a scar.

His mind drifts back to the fight in the snow, images of Rey flashing through his head. Stars, she was as beautiful as she was dangerous. His face of utter adoration never changes as her blue lightsaber slices his face. The sudden stinging brings him back to reality. The pain in his face would never come close to matching the aching pain of his pride.

 _Are you hurt?_

He lifts his head startled, and looks around.

 **Rey?**

 _Yes. It's me... I'm sorry, am I interrupting? I just..._

 **You just What?**

 _I felt you. You're in pain. Are you hurt?_

He laughs softly and shakes his head.

 **Is it that obvious? Can you not see what I am thinking?**

"Ben?"

Her voice takes him by surprise yet again, it sounded close. Too close.

"Ben? Are you in here?"

Her words echo through the walls in the bathroom. She is definitely in there.

"In here", he finally answers .

The black curtain slowly peels back and there she is. She stands just as heavenly as she had back then, only now, her pale skin is a stark contrast to the black walls of his bathroom. He looks at her in utter adoration once again.

She silently slips into the shower. The water pecks her skin in soft droplets, her hair sticks to her face, her neck. It is longer than he had expected. He realizes this is the first time he's seen her without her hair in buns.

"What are you doing here?", he asks her, his voice rough .

"I think the force brought me here... I'm not sure how to control it. I am still in my room, only now I can see you too. "

"And now you're soaking wet too ", he chuckles hoarsely, looking at her," and naked. You're wet and naked."

She blushes and copies his position, bringing her knees up to her chest and laying her head on the tops, turned to look at him.

"You know, I didn't start out a monster", he sighs, looking away from her and focusing on whatever was in front of him.

"I had dreams. I had aspirations. I had role models", he sighs again and shakes his head, "but now all my heroes have fallen off or died. Even on my best days, I'm out of my mind. Sometimes I feel like I have too many memories getting in my way. "

She listens, the water keeping a steady rhythm to the beat of their hearts.

"I wanted to be adored... but you only get what you grieve", he clears his throat," I guess some Princes aren't meant to be kings."

She reaches out her hand , offering it to him. He looks at it, he knew this action. They'd done it before. He takes her hand in his, only time, he brings it up to his lips and kisses her palm. Kisses her fingers, kisses her knuckles. His eyes close and he leans his cheek against her open palm, her fingertips resting beside his eye. He stays like this for a few seconds.

"I used to think the only one stopping me was me", he whispers, "but that's not true".

He opens his eyes and she's gone.

 _The only one stopping me... is you._

He places his hand where she'd been seated beside him, even surrounded by water her essence remains intact.

Eau de resistance.


	4. Forgot the Name

( **Morning! So, announcement: I've decided to make this one-shot series a total of 10 stories. I'll make longer ones after and am open to prompts. If you guys have something in mind, feel free to pm me your prompt :) Also, if you guys could please review! I really want to know how I can improve as a writer! Thanks! )**

"You seriously think this is good?", Poe asks with wide eyes. Both Finn and Rey nod excitedly at the song playing in the cafeteria. "This ... this makes me sad", he sighs then smiles lightly at his friends. Finn bops his head clumsily as Rey frames her face playfully to the beat of the song. Poe shakes his head again then shrugs, "if you can't beat them... join them", he laughs and dances in his seat with them.

Kylo groans from exhaustion and plops his large, heavy frame onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Snoke really let him have it today. "At least Rey is having a good day", he mumbles to himself, feeling her liveliness through their bond.

He unknowingly connects with her and suddenly he sees her sitting across from him. She hasn't seen him yet, but she is laughing at something.

"So, I told him to fight me!", Poe's voice cuts in. "And he did!", Finn interrupts with a loud laugh. "Oh jeez, I can only imagine how that ended", she laughs again and pretends to punch herself then die. "Excuse you", Poe scoffs ," I am a pilot, not a brute", he crosses his legs in a dignified manner and sips his drink. "Whatever you Ewok!", Finn teases and throws his balled up napkin at him.

Rey turns to laugh when she spots Kylo, her face falls flat and she loses her smile.

"Rey? You alright?", Poe asks concerned. Finn looks over at her and places his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

She clears her throat and nods ," Yeah... yes.. I am.", she shakes her head and then smiles again, "Really I am. Really. I just... I forgot what I was going to say", she rolls her eyes and shrugs, "I'll be right back", she assures them and stands up to walk away.

A weird feeling creeps up in the pit of Kylo's stomach, almost like guilt. Guilt of ruining whatever mood she had been in. He follows her to an empty hallway.

Rey makes sure no one is near and finally turns to him," What is it?", she asks.

"I didn't mean to override your joy", he says and keeps his face straight," I could tell you we're enjoying yourself in the company of the traitor and the pilot. I did not mean for this connection to happen."

"Must you be so stoic?", she smiles amused," It wasn't that important, we were—-"

"It is important", he interrupts her and crosses his arms," you crave belonging and whenever you Find it, I come along to ruin it. Therefore it is important and I ... I did not mean for it."

"Apology accepted ", she laughs softly," You can stay if you'd like".

"And watch from the outside? I am fine, but thank you. I shall let you get back to your gathering."

She raises an eyebrow but nods," I'd like you to stay. You can laugh with us, they won't have to know."

He looks at her briefly , as if considering it and proceeds to disconnect, leaving her alone in the hallway.

 _Ben? Listen to this song_. She says through their bond as she walks back to the cafeteria.

There is no response, not when she enters, Not when she sits back down with her friends, not when she takes a bath, not when she lays down to sleep.

 **What song is it?** He asks her as she's falling into a deep sleep.

 _Hm... I don't remember the name..._

 **Can you sing it for me?**

That night, Kylo falls asleep to the sweet, and off harmony symphony of Rey's voice.


	5. Church

**(So, I got an anonymous request asking for Reylo smut. I *clears throat* I don't think I'm good at this, so your reviews will be very important for this chapter. *blushes* I will try my best to make it smutty but not over the top. Sooooo Yeah. There's that. Um. It's based on "Church" by Fallout Boy, so go check that out too! Alright, here we goooooo!)**

 **Rey?**

 _... *no answer*_

 **Rey?**

 _... *no answer*_

Rey sits in her bath tub, warm water with rose colored bubbles. Her hair sticks to her neck and her head is leaned back against the wall, eyes closed tightly shut.

 **Rey?**

She sighs, finally relenting and unblocking him from her mind.

 _Yes?_

 **no answer***

She chuckles to herself, now he was blocking her. She sighs and sinks deeper into the water, keeping it just below her nose. Things had changed, significantly.

 _Ben , come on. I wasn't trying to upset you. I just wanted some time to myself. Come on._

Ben walks the corridors of the resistance base, keeping his stare directly in front of him as he makes his way to Rey's room . Old habits were hard to break, and his footsteps are just as loud and demanding as they had been back on the StarKiller Base. Back when he had been the Supreme Leader. When he had been Kylo Ren. A small twitch in his hand brings him back to reality. He wasn't Kylo anymore, no. He had left the Dark side for her. He had left the dark side for his Rey of Light. His Queen. Speaking of which, she had answered him before he'd gotten melancholy.

 **Rey?**

 _Just come to my room already ._

A smile fills his face as he unlocks the door with his mind and walks in.

 **Way ahead of you.**

 _Brute._

 **I'm always one step ahead, my scavenger.**

He hears soft splashing in the bathroom and takes a deep breath.

Rey stands up , reaching for a towel. His reflection in the mirror catches her by surprise and she stumbles back. His face is blank but his eyes. Damn those eyes of his. They stared at her in longing, in lust, in love. Damn those betraying eyes of his.

She gulps, turning towards him, towel forgotten.

He stays where he is, fully dressed, breathing heavily. The room grows hotter, but neither of them move. They are predators, watching each other's moves with anticipation. Waiting for an attack that refuses to come.

But they are also prey, afraid to move so as to not scare the other away.

 _Ben ?_

Her eye twitches as she takes a deep breath and steps forward, hand outstretched. Offering him... something. She doesn't understand her actions herself. What is she offering him? Back when he had done this action, he had offered her to rule the galaxy with him. To join the Dark Side. Now, she was offering him her hand. Offering him to stay in the Light Side. Offering him to join her. To stay with her. To have her.

He looks at her outstretched hand and drops to his knees.

 **I am a monster. I killed people. Innocent blood was shed by me and my commands. My tantrums cost lives. I am a monster.**

Her dripping hair frames her face, leaving a wet trail behind her as she walks over to him, pained by his thoughts. She pushes a strand of hair behind his ear, caressing his cheek, her fingertips traveling the length of his scar. The scar she gave him.

 **I don't blame you.**

She runs her index finger over his lips, pressing his pout playfully. He kisses her finger, staring at her adoringly. She hugs him to her tightly, his face pressed against her stomach . He kisses her abdomen, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

 _I want you._

He groans, enamored by her very existence.

"Ben."

That is all he needs, his name on her lips, to drive him crazy. He presses kisses to her stomach, traveling up to meet her mouth. His hands cup her face, backing her up to the wall.

"Ben, take it off", she speaks again, breaking their kiss. He nods, kissing her neck as he disrobes. His chest is broad and bares multiple scars. She places her hands on him and runs them down to the hem of his black leggings. Placing his hands atop hers, he helps pull them down. She moves her hands back up to his hair and reinstates the kiss.

They are both naked now , equally vulnerable. Neither one is prey nor predator. There is no dark or light, just two souls healing and being healed.

He picks her up, walks out to her bed, and lays her down. Hovering above her, his eyes travel down her body.

"You're beautiful ", he manages to say, intoxicated by her.

She shivers at his words, sitting up on her elbows, "and you're mine".

He growls and presses her down on the bed, losing his mind as his senses, his head, his hands fill with her entire being. No time is wasted between them, kisses become bites, and caresses become pinned hands above her head. He needs to feel every part of her body, exploring her with his mouth and his tongue. Soon, she is filled with him just as he is filled with her.

He pays close attention to her body movements, noting the twitch in her hips whenever he hits the right spot and the way her mouth opens to moan but emits no sound. He notices her tightly closed eyes and the way her hands violently grab the sheets with each thrust.

"Ben", she moans, "harder".

He groans again and obliges, obeying every command of her body. He leans forward to kiss her, nose pressed against her cheek. Every action is intimate, every caress is loving, every sound is holy.

She finishes with a loud moan and whimpers lightly, too exhausted to open her eyes. He moans deeply as he watches her climax, it is enough to make him finish.

He lays next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"I love you", she whispers into his ear, kissing his cheek," you _were_ a monster. Now you're mine."

He smiles widely and kisses her again, playing with her hair until she falls asleep.

 **I love you too.**


End file.
